ACDH: Taisei Yoshida
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: The accident that affected Nagisa also affected Yoshida but differently, now ten years after that accident Yoshida lives on the streets of Akihabara using what he received on that day to protect it from harm, namely the mysterious threat of a man simply named Koh
1. Chapter 1

So my classmate Nagisa got blinded by molten anti-matter from our teacher exploding, the same explosion totally destroyed half of my friend Sosuke Suguya's arm, shattered the hip of the class gymnast Hinata Okano, placed the class maternal figure Sumire Hara into a coma she is still in, and the class actress and sweets expert Kaede Kayano was dead. The rest of us were fine, well most of them. You see I was hit with anti-matter was well, but it was as hot as the stuff that hit Nagisa. But it did changed me in some ways, but I'm not that worried. You see it turned my skin bulletproof and made my muscles and bones denser than normal. I'm not sure how but hey am I complaining? Nope. So once we graduated and went our separate ways, I kept what happened that night to myself and kept working at my dad's shop.

* * *

Over the next decade I drifted away from the area and found myself in Akihabara and started working at a parts store there, simple and boring for me right after all the excitement all those years ago. SO now I find myself in the Otaku centre of the world, somewhere I knew my former classmate Fuwa would like to be; she was always into that anime stuff. Oh where are my manners you haven't heard my name yet. Its Taisei...Taisei Yoshida and this is one crazy ride. Just lately I've been hearing about vigilantes tearing up my old town. But I'm happy here in Akihabara, where nothing like that is happening

* * *

Yoshida was counting the inventory when the door to the shop he worked at chimes its bell

"Excuse me" a voice cried out

"I'll be out in a moment" Yoshida said as he walked to the counter "Oh hey Luna"

"Hey Taisei, we need some parts for the oven again, here's the list" Luna said, she had blonde hair, green eyes and a silver and white maid outfit

"I'll be there in ten minutes okay?" Yoshida asked

"Sure thing, I know Solar's looking forward to it" Luna said walking out. Yoshida smiled; he was quite fond of the two maids at the Solstice Maid cafe, namely because they're like sisters to the former mechanic. He smiled before grabbing the last part, once he did he walked back to the café

* * *

"Welcome sir" a girl who looked like Lunar, wearing a gold and orange maid dress only she looked nervous for some reason "Oh Yoshida

"He's the parts you want. What's wrong?" Yoshida asked before a man in a suit holding a sawn off shotgun appeared and grabbed Solar.

"Beat it, cafe's closed" The man said

"I'm just the handyman" Yohsida said

"Oh yeah, well we've got it" the man said shooting Yoshida. Solar closed her eyes and waited for the sound of buckshot on the floor

"That was the fifth shirt this month" Yoshida said before he grabbed the gun and twisted it. The man looked at his gun and back before Yoshida just punched him out.

"How many are left?" Yoshida asked

"Three" Solar said

"Thanks" Yoshida said he walked out the back of the shop to see various maids and costumers on the floor.

* * *

"Who are you?" a thug asked

"Just a mechanic" Yoshida said as he threw the thug out of the place. "And you look like a bad K-Pop band member" he muttered before he walked over to another one "Who hired you?" he asked menacingly

"We work for Koh, who in turns works for the Kingpin" the thug said

"And who's the Kingpin?" Yoshida asked

"No one but his top five generals know" the thug said panicked

"And how do I find Koh?" Yoshida asked

"He rarely comes here, he uses a proxy to conduct business in the area. The only time they actually conduct business is when its super important" the thug said

"And is there any important business coming up here soon?" Yoshida asked

"I don't fucking know!" the thug said before he was hit

"Don't curse" Yoshida said

"Okay, okay I don't know when he'll be here next" the thug said

"Now get out of here and don't come back" Yoshida said as he threw the guy out. After that was done he pulled off his ruined shirt and just sighed as he sat in a booth. Soon Lunar walked over with a tray setting it down. Yoshida smiled at the girl

"One Mocha milkshake, one choc-orange cheesecake and a fresh shirt" Lunar said as Yoshida took the shirt and slipped on, "Maybe tonight you and I can have a 'cup of coffee?'" Lunar asked

"Maybe" Yoshida said as he started into his snack. "But I usually don't drink coffee"

* * *

That night Yoshida flopped down on the bed he had in the apartment he was living in with the news in the background

"Tonight in Tokyo a nightclub was besieged by the vigilante Moon Knight, it is believed he was there to find out information about a kidnapping victim, who was kidnapped outside the club she was working at last night" The reporter said making Yoshida sigh before he looked up at his ceiling

"Good thing I got out of that area. I just hope they don't step into my turf" he said as he closed his eyes. "Just like I don't step onto their turf" he sighed as he fell asleep thinking of Hara. It was some time later but he woke up when he heard a gunshot outside and scream. Grunting Yoshida went over to his window and looked out to see a mugging, frowning he walked downstairs and outside. Across the street was a couple and a mugger who was holding a smoking gun

"HEY!" Yoshida asked storming across the street and grasping the gun which he ripped out of the mugger's hands and twisted it into a pretzel

"Shit" the mugger said when Yoshida dumped him into a dumpster and made sure he was staying put as he called for emergency services.

"Thank you" the woman said as she kept pressure on the gunshot wound as they heard sirens

"Who are you?" the man asked coughing

"Just a guy trying to get some sleep" Yohsida said

* * *

The morning came too quickly for Yoshida's liking. And he got up and turned on the TV before going about his day. Soon a knock sounded on the door making Yoshida sigh

"Come in" he said pouring some milk into his cereal

"You had to smash up Solstice didn't you?" a man asked walking into Yoshida's apartment

"Good morning Takebayashi, how are you, would you like a drink?" Yoshida asked

"No I'm fine thanks" Takebayashi said

"Good, now I had to" Yoshida said

"How come?" Takebayashi said

"This Kingpin character that's been hiding in the shadows. Apparently an old pain in our ass is back and working for him" Yoshida said

"Who?" Takebayashi asked performing a check-up on Yoshida to make sure he wasn't in any danger because of his unbreakable skin

"Kohyama" Yoshida said

"That ugly mug, what's he doing in Akihabara?"

"HE isn't, he's using lieutenants to do his dirty work and only shows up when its important. Apparently that's how the Kingpin appartently works" Yoshida said

"So what are you going to do with this information?" Takebayashi said

"Just keep an eye on things here and pound the weasel when he shows up" Yoshida said

"And maybe" Yoshida said "Plus I think Lunar wants' to have coffee with me, but I told her I don't drink coffee"

"Good grief" Takebayashi said

"What?" Yoshida asked confused

"Not that kind of coffee," Takebayashi said

"What do you mean?" Yoshida asked

"She wants to sleep with you" Takebayashi said

"Really?" Yoshida asked

"I've seen how she looks at you" Takebayashi said smirking as he started to pack up.

"Thanks man" Yoshida said as he place his bowl in the sink.

* * *

Yoshida went back to the parts store he was employed in when he saw Lunar then smiling with a bento for him. Yoshida shook his head and accepted the box before opening up

"You spoil me too much" Yoshida said as he booted up the store's computer "Now why are you here

"To pay you" Lunar said

"For what?" Yoshida asked

"The parts, and for saving us again" Lunar said

"No you're not" Yoshida said

"Celeste's orders" Lunar said as Yoshida took the money, put half in the till and handed the other half back.

"You paid double the amounts of the part's original cost" Yoshida said

"Thanks" she said taking her change, bowing and left.

"She's a sweet kid" Yoshida said

* * *

"You said you were beaten by some lunkhead?" a man in a suit asked a thug

"No quite, it was him. The guy who's been jumping to everyone's peril. Incredibly strong" the thug said

"Taisei Yoshida; I thought he was missing. But turns out he's been here all the time" the man in the suit said "This could cause a problem for my boss"

"I know sir" the thug said

"Which is bad considering he's club the Red Dragon Lotus club was hit by Moon Knight this could be problematic for him if any more interfere with his business practices" the man said as he dismissed the thug. Taking a sip of champagne he picked up a cigar and inhaled. "Especially since they have those two interfering with his Okinawa operations" he said

"So we best make sure that this hero doesn't mess up with you at all" a guard said

"No, of course not; make sure that this hero is out of the picture by tomorrow night otherwise. You're going BASE jumping off of the Radio Kaikan building" the man said

"You got it Koh" the guard said walking out as Koh took a sip of more champagne

* * *

Yoshida was on break so he headed for the nearest beef bowl place, one that he was recommended to by Muramatsu, he had eaten the bento Lunar gave him, but was still hungry. One of the minor side effects to his ability, he had to eat double the amount he normally did, it was one of the side effects he could live with. Once he finished his lunch Yoshida went outside to see the same group of thugs from yesterday across the street, walking over there Yoshida just looked at them and the scampered off back to where ever they came from. He gave a chuckled and continued on back to the parts shop he worked at. What he was unaware of was the suited man aka Koh who was looking at him

"So that's the great hero, shit" Koh said "Looks like the rivalry's about to be reignited" he chuckled as he ordered his driver to get him out of there while Yoshida was still nearby.

* * *

When he got back to his job, he quite enjoyed it coming from a mechanical place. But every now and then he would peek outside to see how the world was going and what he saw was not cool

"What are you doing here?" He asked as Terasaka walked in his shop

"Can't a guy catch up?" Terasaka asked

"You could have but then you sold yourself out and became a member of the Hand" Yoshida said

"And the offer for you join us is still there" Terasaka said

"And I'll tell you what I told you then, piss off" Yoshida snarled.

"Well, can't say I tried" Terasaka said "I'll Hazam that you said hi" Terasaka said

"Yeah you do that" Yoshida said as he looked upwards. Outside was Koh who saw Hand Commander Terasaka leaving

"The Hand's here as well. Great that's all we need" He muttered as he drove off with his driver once again.

* * *

That night Yoshida went to a bar and sat down at a stool.

"Well howdy stranger what can I get for you tonight?" the barmaid asked who was dressed like a cowgirl

"Just a beer Ayame" Yoshida said as a beer was placed in front of him

"Ya'll alright there Tai. You seem wearier than usual when you come into mah bar" Ayane said

"An old friend came to see me today"

"And what was wrong with this old friend?" Ayame asked

"He joined up with a bad crowd" Yoshida sighed taking a swig of his drink

"I see" Ayame said as Takebayashi came by and got a ginger beer

"Well we all can't be the best" the doctor said "I mean looked at Taiga"

"What about him?" Yoshida asked

"He's a professional journalist and we thought he would do something else" Takebayashi explained

"Yeah I hear you man" Yoshida said

"So you boys want to watch the game?" Ayame said

"You get gridiron here?"

"Sure do" Ayame said turning the game on before getting her own beer and kicking back as the patrons of her beer started to take interesting in the game on the screen.

* * *

The next morning Yoshida went out early for a jog. He didn't know why but the air felt different and that meant he wanted to jog to see what was up with the situation around here. And finally he found the problem: a crime scene approaching it he was stopped

"Whoa there big guy" an officer said holding out his hand to stop Yoshida

"Sorry Akira, got distracted there for a moment" Yoshida said "What happened?"

"Just what it looks like. kidnapping gone wrong, father's dead, wife's in hospital not sure if she's going to make it and the daughter's been kidnapped

"Let me guess, this mysterious Koh" Yoshida said

"Looks like it" Akira said walking off. Yoshida looked off to the side and saw somebody who was sketchy, he walked in that direction before grabbing him and dragging him into an ally and lifted him up

"Where are she?" Yoshida asked glaring at the guy

"Here, this is where she being held" the guy said holding out a piece of paper which Yoshida grabbed while dropping the guy. Walking off the guy got back up and shouted at Yoshida "They're waiting for you, you know. That this is one big trap; you've become famous you knwo and the boss knows"

"Who cares" Yoshida said

* * *

What Yoshida got to the abandoned building the girl was being held he noticed a guard out front, he walked up calmly to the guard

"Hey" Yoshida said before punching the guard out and kicking the door in making everyone inside scamper around trying to grab their guns and once they did, quickly opened fire on Yoshida only to have the bullets bounce off of him and hit them as he calmly walked through the hallway; stopping every now and again to punch out a thug who tried to attack him, he quickly made it into the room where the girl was being kept. Yoshida coolly walked up to her and ripped the chains holding her in half like they were nothing but paper

"BEHIND YOU!" the girl screamed as a man with a fire axe attacked him, only for the axe-head to break.

"That seriously did not just happen" Yoshida said as he looked at the thug who was now holding a broken axe

"Whatever man, I mean I'm only doing this because I need the money man; life's a bitch to live at the moment" the thug said

"What's your name?" Yoshida asked

"Koushiro" the axe holder said

"Well Koushiro, in one hour you head to a shop with a large green sign saying All-Access Parts and you can make some money that way, alright" Yoshida said

"Yeah sure man" Koushiro said

"Oh and Koushiro, one more thing man" Yoshida said

"Yeah man" Koushiro said

"Quit the cursing" Yoshida said

* * *

An hour later, Koushiro showed up at where Yoshida told him to be looking more presentable. The hoodie and ragged jeans had been replaced by neater looking clothes and his vivid red hair had been tamed. He walked into the shop seeing Yoshida smiling

"So you're a manager or something?"

"I'm the owner, and before now the only worker"

"Wow, that's cool man" koushiro said

"Come on in and I'll show you around, this is the main area where we man the counter and deal with the customers, that green list is our regulars, blue clipboard are the order forms, and that jar over there is the swear jar, you swear, you pay" Yoshida said

"Sweet, so when do I begin?"

"You started when you step through that door" Yoshida said before hearing some yen hit the jar

"Bitching" Koushiro smirked manning the front counter.

"I think this could work" Yoshida said smiling

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with something new: Taisei Yoshida, an Assassination Classroom Dark Heroic side story, which is a first for many things, the first time I've written a fic without Nagisa being the main character, the first proper fanfic with Yoshida as the star and the first side story for ACDH! Now it will kind of bridge the gap between ACDH Vol 1. and Vol 2, which I've started writing, so you'll get a character in Vol 2 appearing here.**

 **Now this fic is inspired by the Marvel Super Hero who punched Netflix out: Luke Cage! which I've only seen one episode which I liked, just not as much as the others you know Daredevil and Jessica Jones, but it was only one episode so I may like it more; I wanted to do something with Yoshida and when Luke Cage appeared so did an idea for him which I hope works**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshida was jogging when he felt his phone go off. It was a report about what happened recently in Kunugigaoka

"Damn, you guys don't mess around do you?"

"What do you mean boss?" Koushiro asked

"Some old friends got caught in a brawl" Yoshida said smiling

"Cool" Koushiro said "Did they win?" he asked

"Naturally" Yoshida smirked as he heard a coin hit his swear jar

"Bitching" Koushiro said smiling

"I feel like I'm going to need a bigger jar" Yoshida said

* * *

Meanwhile at a hidden location Koh was smoking a cigar with a flute of champagne was in his hand, he looked over several half naked woman

"I hear you've become an expert in pest removal" he said to a crazed looking madman

"Depends on the pest" the madman said smiling

"A pain in the arse that has recently shown up in Akihabara" Koh said inhaling the Cuban toxin for the death sausage called a cigar "Not to mention I want you to grab a certain girl" he added

"And that would be?" Madman asked

"This girl" Koh said handing the madman a picture of the girl he failed to kidnap last time

"She's cute" the madman said "So why do you want her?"

"My superior wants a variety of girls both in and out of the spotlight; she's a minor celebratory for being the national Cosplay Queen" Koh said

"I see, at least she'll look good in anything he puts her in" the madman said chuckling

"Well, we need to make sure the boss gets the delivery tonight" Koh said

"Don't worry he'll get it" the madman said.

* * *

That afternoon at a local all-girls high school the man Koh hired attacked the school creating chaos. Smiling he kicked down the security guards hired there before the other thugs stormed the campus. The Madman cut the phone lines and the security lines

"Can't have you children calling for help" he said as he continued into the school as Koh's thugs just grabbed a couple of girls and dragged them out. The Madman smiled as he grabbed the target and lifted her to his face. "So you're the catch that got away. The boss will be happy" he snicker as he threw her over his shoulder and stormed off

"Kurenai!" her friend shouted as she was forced to watch as Kurenai was dragged off. "LET HER GO!"

"I don't think so" the madman said as he kicked Kurenai's friend in the rib breaking a couple of them. She scream

"IZUMI!" Kurenai shouted as the madman carried her away as Izumi held her ribs.

* * *

Yoshida was walking by the area when the detective Akira was massaging his eyes

"Yo Akira what's up?" Yoshida asked

"Hey man, listen" Akira said leading off to the side The girl from yesterday Kurenai Shirogane was kidnapped again, this time by a hulking man with scars on his cheeks." Akira said

"This guy's scars were the horizontal or vertical?" Yoshida asked

"Vertical, six of them" Akira said

"Thanks man" Yoshida said getting out of there

"You going to help out?" Akira asked

"You bet your backside I am" Yoshida said

* * *

"Okay so what's got up your ass?" Takebayashi said "And yes, I'll drop by your shop to put money into that damn swear jar" he added receving a look

"He's back" Yoshida said

"Who is, Shiro?' Takebayashi asked frowning

"Takaoka, that psycho and he's working for whoever is the one trying to take over this town; this Koh character" Yoshida said

"Great, what do you think he wants?" Takebayashi asked

"Who knows, but I'm going to take him down and make him tell me who the Koh character is"

"Do you think Okajima would have something on this Koh?" Takebayashi asked

"Why would he?" Yoshida asked

"He helped the government and our friends to beat the Hand" Takebayashi said

"No fooling?" Yoshida said

"None at all, though the way he concealed the information was an interesting one" Takebayashi stated

"And that was?" Yoshida asked as he got a drink

"You don't want to know" Takebayashi said "So what's the plan?"

"You don't want to know" Yoshida said

* * *

"Excellent work" Koh said smoking a cigar as he looked over the haul of young girls Takaoka grabbed, and among were Kurenai "The Kingpin will be pleased with these lovely young students"

"So how much do I get paid?" Takaoka asked glaring at some of the girls

"A generous amount, and I may add a bonus if you get rid of the Local hero" Koh said

"I'm listening" Takaoka said

"You see just recently there have been multiple groups after my manager's goods, which is annoying him to no end, so I was hoping you would deal with the one here. And as a bonus we'll double the original price and give you one of these young maidens" Koh smirked

"Well I do like that deal, do you have any idea on who he is?" Takaoka asked

"Unfortunately we have none. So we can not exactly help you with who he is" Koh said

"Doesn't matter I can take him, and then I'll get revenge on taht boy and Karasuma" Takaoka said

"You mean Nagisa Shiota?" Koh asked

"Yeah?" Takaoka said

"Sure, go ahead. Just hope you can actually beat him" Koh said

"What do you mean?" Takaoka asked

"The area's he's in is protected by the Defenders" Koh said

"So what?" Takaoka asked

"They defeated the Hand, so they are not to be taken lightly otherwise death will be knocking on your door" Koh said

"I'll deal with them the same way I'll deal with this local hero" Takaoka laughed

* * *

Yoshida was scouring the streets looking for an old enemy. He needed to get Takaoka out of the area before anymore damage could be done. He also needed to get those girls back, luckily he knew where the next possible target was located, and she was a big one. So he scoped out her place of employment: Solstice. The next target would ultimately be Celeste who was the daughter of a high ranking military figure, What he didn't expect was that the K-pop looking rejects came back looking for trouble

"Son of a gun" he muttered getting up and walking over to them. The suddenly paled when he got closer and most of them ran off but the leader stayed behind

"Please don't hurt me" the leader said

"Bryant?" a thug asked

"Bryant, like the basketballer Kobi Bryant?" Yohsida asked as the leader nodded.

"Okay, so now tell me, where's Takaoka!" Yoshida shouted

"Who?" Bryant asked

"The scarred madman your boss hired!" Yoshida said

"The warehouses" Bryant said

"Thanks" Yoshida said as a woman in a couple different shades of purple came up to him

"Another attempt?" Celeste asked

"You got it, but now I'm going after the guys who are trying the garbage in my city" Yoshida said

"Well, we'll be here ready with an award for you, who knows maybe Lunar will have some 'coffee' ready for you" Celeste said

"Thanks, I could use some after all this shit is done with" Yoshida said as he looked at his wallet

"Here" Celeste said handing him a bank note "For you swear jar, and services rendered to helping us out in home security"

"Thanks" Yoshida said as he walked off.

* * *

Soon he found himself in front of an empty warehouse. But this particular warehouse had a guard out front; this made Yoshida smirk as he went over to him in a casual stride until he got up to the guard and smirked before sucker punching him through an iron door.

"Sorry, your doorbell was busted" Yoshida said as several guns were heard being drawn on him by the guards. He just smiled and cracked his knuckles before putting on his headphones as a fast beat track played. Soon Yoshida was walking through the room sending goons flying left and right with just simple punches. He was looking for someone in particular but couldn't find him. Only he wasn't finding the guy he was looking for, so he continued tearing the place apart when he kicked open a door and walked in looking around and seeing nothing but cargo containers. This was unnerving for him as he walked around as each container had mesh covered air holes. He knew what they were used for, which was not good meaning he would have to get to where he was wanting to go faster and shut down this place. He luckily navigated the maze and reached a boxing arena. He frowned as he approached it; he was hearing an odd buzzing and the next thing he knew bright white floodlights drowned the area in blinding light

"Well, well, well you're the hero I've been waiting for

"And you're still the same damn freakshow Takaoka

"So you know me huh?" Takaoka asked

"Sure do, you nearly killed my classmates

"So you're from that group. But which one are you" Takaoka said

"I'm Taisei Yoshida" Yoshida

"Ah, the revhead"

* * *

"That's me" Yoshida said as he removed his hoodie and shirt before stepping into the ring as Takaoka did, The pair glared at each other before Takaoka rushed over to Yoshida, who simply walked into the middle of the ring and stood still. Takaoka just smirked and threw a punch. Instead of Yoshida shouting in pain, it was Takaoak he shouted since he had just punched Yoshida whcih was likely punching a thick plate of steel. Yoshida just sighed before stepping forward and delivered a punch into Takaoka's gut before side stepped aroudn Takaoka and threw a punch into his side. Takaoka managed to recover before throwing a haymaker only to feel the bones in his hand shatter making him shout out in pan before falling to his knees clutching his hand

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Takaoka asked

"Oh, just enhanced by the man I called my teacher for the one year he was, he was the best teacher that group of students could ever had, you on the other hand were the wrose. The scumbags of the main campus that treated us like crap were better teacher then you were" Yoshida said

"Yeah right" Takaoka said

"Dude, shut up!" Yoshida said breaking his jaw and knocking him out. "Thank you" he said as he walked back to the cargo containers.

* * *

Kurenai and her school mates were scared and one of them was about to panic when the doors started to be peeled off. Looking into the suddenly blinding bright light the students had to cover their eyes. Once the light died down they saw Yoshida standing there, the girls timidly stepped out of the container seeing that there were a couple dozen other girls there looking just as terrified as they saw their hero Yoshida standing there

"Thank you" Kurenai said

"It was my pleasure" Yoshida said as he started to lead the girls out as several officers of the law and medical personal. The medic checked out the girls while they were questione dby the police. Akira came over to Yoshida and looked amazed. "So I rescued them" Yoshida said

"That you did. But did you find out who was behind it?"

"Him" Yoshida said "Takaoka, a former teacher of mine who went batshit crazy when a friend of mine kicked his ass twice"

"Wow" Akira said

"Yeah. It was easy to take him down. And refreshing, only problem is I knocked him out cold so good luck trying to find out who hired him"

"Great, and the only name we have is Koh. Do you think you might have a clue as to who this Koh guy is?" Akria asked

"No, until Yesterday I didn't know he existed, so it's a mystery who this guy exactly is" Yoshida said as he looked over as Takaoka was loaded up into an ambulance with a police escort

"So when do you think this will be all over?" Akira asked

"When I beat this Koh bastard black and blue" Yoshida said as he walked out the area.

* * *

"Shit this is the last thing I wanted" Koh said as he slugged down a shot of Whiskey as somebody walked in

"He's not happy you know" the new figure said

"When isn't he?" Koh asked lighting a cigar up and smoking it

"This afternoon when he received a new model from a business partner and was enjoying it while looking forward to the new shipment when he heard it was stopped; in fact he got angry he nearly killed three of his guard in a fit of blind rage, luckily he was able to calm himself down and continue his enjoyment. But be wary Koh he is not pleased, not pleased at all and one more slip up, he will be sending one of them here to deal with you" the figure said

"Who cares about that, I've got a hero here who is seemingly unbeatable" Koh said

"So do we, only we have more than a single hero, in two different locations" the figure said

"So what? What do you want me to do?" Koh asked

"He has given three chances to kill this hero. After which you fail he will kill you" the figure said as he drank a shot of rum before walking off. "He'll be watching"

"great, I've got to kill this guy before I'm killed by my boss" Koh said

"So did you rescue them?" Celeste asked

"I did" Yoshida said as Lunar brought him his usual order making him smile before he started to eat while looking out the window.

"You think he's going to try again?" Lunar asked scared

"Yeah, but I'm going stop him each and every time he tries to do it" Yoshida said

"That's good" Lunar said. Yoshida noticed the tone in her voice and took her hand and smiled as Celeste walked off to check some other things, looking around and seeing that there weren't that many customers she turned to Yoshida and gulped. "You know, I get off in five minutes"

"Really?" Yoshida said

"Yeah, so did you want to go and get that coffee?" she asked

"Sure. I just have to check in with the office" Yoshida said

* * *

"Hey boss" Koushiro said as he was handling the shop okay since he had to take off. Yoshida had told him to close up shop but he was still open and had done some good business. In the corner was Takebayashi

"What happened?" Takebayashi said

"Koh" Yoshida said

"And what happened?" Koushiro asked

"I had to put down an old foe" Yoshida said as Takebayashi gave him a look

'He is dead?' the look said

"Sadly he's in the hospital and will need to eat his steak with a straw for a couple of months" Yoshida said as he gave a stern counter gaze to his doctor friend; said friend just smile and nodded before leaving the shop before bid the pair a goodnight

"Goodnight Takebayashi, goodnight Koushiro" Yoshida said

"night boss" Koushiro said

* * *

That night Yoshida was at home reading a book by an Australian author who enjoyed writing international war thrillers and then odd sci-fi mystery novel. He was about to get to the goo part when a knock sounded on the door. Placing a bookmark in his place; getting up he opened the door to reveal Lunar wearing a white tank top with a dark blue ribbon on the front which looked like it was used to make it tighter, a ribbon the same as the one on her top in her hair and a simple pair of jeans. Walking in she closed the door and smiled as she started to kiss him passionately while Yoshida placed his hands on her hips and slid them up to the hem of her top and slowly pulled it up making his hands ghost over her skin and revealing her white embroided bra, before Lunar guided his hands and helped him undo her bra before she pulled her pants and Yoshida undressed. Soon she was kneeling over him as he ran his hands over her body and kissing her neck where it met with her shoulder before she removed her last piece of clothing and was gentling embraced as Yoshida laid down and kissed her deeply as she started to grind against him while he grope and caress her adding to the positive feelings she was doing to him which turned into bouncing on top of him. After a seemingly eternal moment they finished their passionate love making and Lunar collapsed next to him, smiling Yoshida tucked both of them into be before fading into the realm of sleep until the morning signal their return to the world of being awake.

* * *

The next morning Yoshida stirred as Lunar was sleeping peacefully on his chest, her blonde hair flowing as if it was silk. Smiling he started stroking her shoulder making her pur. Looking outside he knew it was going to be a good day

"Erm" Lunar groaned as she woke up and looked at him while tucking her hair back

"Morning he said softly

"Hey, how are you this morning

"Good, I had the best cup of coffee last night" Yoshida said

"Yeah?" Lunar flirted with him and as lazily drew circles on his stomach

"Yeah, it was expertly made" Yoshida laughed as the pair just cuddled underneath the bed sheets as the sun shone through on the new day that had arrive.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and that was the second chapter, now I have to say the reason I picked Takaoka for this chapter was because I was talking to someone about his first appearance on the anime and I figured that he could be used here by the character who is called Koh**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshida was working in his shop while Kosuhiro was out on deliveries for him, mostly to all the tech shop and one of his favourite customers: The future gadget lab as well as CRT shop under the 'lab.' That morning he was checking the inventory when Takebayashi raced in looking bewildered

"They're here" he said

"Who?" Yoshida asked

"The Defenders, or at least the girls are" Takebayashi panicked

"I thought I told Daredevil I had this place and that he and his team were not needed here" Yoshida snarled

"Well it did take me a while to notice them" Takebayashi said

"Don't tell me" Yoshida said

* * *

"They're maids" Yoshida said as he saw Hayami, Yada, Fuwa and Kurahashi in maid outfit, which was a white dress with a different coloured bodice over top, Hayami had red, Fuwa had blue, Kurahashi had green and Yada had pink. Yoshida was about to walk over to Hayami when a fifth figure wearing a black bodice whcih shocked the two

"Who is that?" Takebayashi asked

"I think I know who" Yoshida said

"Who?" Takebayashi asked as Yohsida went over to her

"Here you are sir" the woman said to him

"That's cute, but tell me one thing: how are you still alive Kayano?" Yoshida asked

"Hello Yoshida, good to see you as well" Kayano said "And I'm going by my real name, Akari these days" Akari said

"Okay, I'll buy that but what are the Defenders doing in Akihabara; I had a deal with Karasuma and Daredevil. You guys leave Akihabara to me and I don't waltz over to their turf and play soccer with their asses" Yoshida said

"Not here" Akari said "We're on a mission here for Irina"

"What's the bitch got you doing?" Yoshida asked

"Not here I said" Akari said

* * *

"Okay that was weird" Yoshida said

"Either way I want to check Akari out, I mean, I am a doctor" Takebayashi said

"Which is a good thing when it comes to those of us" Yoshida said "So any actual idea how we got our powers?"

"Not yet" Takebayashi said as the bell of Yoshida's shop rang gaining their attention. In front of them were the girls of the Defenders: who looked sternly at the pair

"Hello girls" Yoshida said

"Yoshida" Hayami said

"So what are you doing here?" Takebayashi asked pushing his glasses up

"A mission from Irina" Fuwa said

"Then get it done and get out of here fast. You may be on a mission but your' breaking an accord I have with your leaders" Yoshida said

"We're sorry but this is important; it involves the Kingpin" Yada said

"What about him?" Yoshida asked

"One of his agents might be in this area, and we're here to stop him and found out who he is" Hayami said

"All we know is the name of Koh, and that he's been trying to traffic girls of all ages" Yoshida said

"Do you know where?" Hayami asked

"Most likely to this Kingpin character" Takebayashi said

"But why?" Hayami asked

"I don't want to know" Yoshida said

"Now before we continue, Miss Yukimura if you come with me for a second" Takebayashi

"Sure" Akari said as they went into another room making the other girls give Yoshida a look

"He's been my personal doctor running tests and giving me checkups to make sure that the anti-matter hasn't affect me. He also does this with Nagisa" Yoshida

"I've never seen him do it" Yada said

"I do it in secret and that's all I'm saying" Takebayashi shouted out

"At least it's understandable why he's doing it, we don't know anything about the Anti-matter, and since its been ten years and we're still learning about it" Hayami said

"Nevermind that, how do we catch this Koh guy?" Yada asked

"We don't, I do!" Yoshida said

"Too bad we're here and we're not leaving until we've dealt with Koh" Hayami said

"Stick it up your backside" Yoshida said

"Yoshida" Takebayashi said

"Yeah?" Yoshida asked

"Maybe we should help them, that way we can clean up this area easier!" the doctor said

"Alright, alright" Yoshida said

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Yoshida asked as he walked around as each of the girls took up their original position handing out flyers for a maid cafe that Irina had asked for help to give the girls a cover story. Yoshida was suddenly feeling a chill.

"Yoshida, what's wrong?" Takebayashi asked

"I'm not sure" Yoshida said looking around, but soon he saw a figure retreating away from them and heading for Kurahashi. "Kurahashi"

"Yeah?" She asked

"Guy heading towards you at the moment" Yoshida said

"The one with the olive trench coat and brief case?" Kurahashi asked

"Yeah that one" Yoshida said

"This may be the break we were looking for" Kurahashi said

"I'm tailing him" Yoshida said as he moved after the guy with the briefcase who was shifty looking. He was lead into a non-descript building which was a twin storey apartment. he knew something was up with this guy

* * *

"So that was the building?" Hayami said as she and the rest of the girls showed up

"Yeah" Yoshida said "Stay here" he said walking over there. He paused

"What is it?" Fuwa asked over her radio

"This building's been modified. The entire top floor is nothing but one big room. And the door's locked

"So what?' Kurahashi asked

"The door is military grade steel, and thick as well" Yoshida said

"What could they be hiding back there?" Yada asked

"I don't know. But we'll stop for now" Yoshida said as he signal to go as he walked down the stairs and in the opposite direction to what the girls went. He looked back at the building and took a picture of the door. He knew someone who could tell him what that door was made for

* * *

"It's a blast door" Yoshida's friend said shocking Yoshida, Yoshida's friend just called Friend had bug-eyed glasses, a grey hooded shirt and a Lord of the Rings shirt on

"You sure?" Yoshida asked concerned

"Sure am man, this is used to protected some seriously heavy gear and secrets" the friends said as he took a slurp of the drink next to him

"Why is it here though and more importantly who is using it and why?" Yoshida asked

"Gotta be something big! and I'm talking military secret big like that weird incident ten years, the same one; oh I'm sorry man

"Don't be" Yoshida said "And now I'm going to see what is behind door number one" he said

"Good luck man" Friend said

"Thanks man" Yoshida said

* * *

The night the Defender girls and Yoshida went back to that apartment

"You know it's usually warehouses, abandoned warehouses" Fuwa said as she became Iron Fist

"I know what you are saying" Akari said doing up her grey catsuit "I need a better outfit"

"Okajima's working on it as we speak" Hayami said

"You seeing him now?" Yoshida asked

"Sort of" Hayami admitted

"Friend with benefits" Kurahashi said pulling on her hellcat costume's mask

"Okay so who's leading?" Yada asked as she twirled her sais

"I will" Yoshida said as he strode forward

"Of course" the girls sighed before Yoshida walked up to the door and knocked on the doorframe finding a weakness on both side and punching those spots and pulled out teh door before setting it off to the side. Inside was a giant room

"Do you need us yet?" Hellcat asked

"Just stand guard" Yoshida said as he ventured forward a bit

* * *

"This is our mission and we're left out here like chumps" Yada said

"calm down Elektra, this is Yoshida's turf. So we follow his rules...for now" Hayami said

"You know Irina won't like it if we got help" Fuwa said

"I know" Hayami said

"Do you even know why we are here in the first place?" Akari asked

"Negative" Hayami said

"That doesn't bother you?" Fuwa asked

"No" Hayami said

"Well it does with me" Akari said.

* * *

Inside the building he noticed it was cool then it should be. Looking around her spotted several high end air conditioners going at full blast, whcih was evident by the ice forming on some of them; this made Yoshida more and more concerned. What was in here that need the place to be this cold. Moving a bit quick he wrapped more of his hoodie around him

"Do it damn it" a male voice shot out making Yoshida duck for cover

"No, I won't" a distorted female voice said, one that pissed Yoshida off as he recognised the voice

"DO IT NOW! the man said "Otherwise" he smirked typing in a bit of code before the girl screamed

"NEVER I WILL NEVR BETRAY THEM!" the girl said

"So be it" the man said before Yoshida walked up to him and cough "What now?'

"Taste the cement you creep" Yoshida said throwing him across the room and on the ground "Ritsu, are you okay?'

"I'm fine now. I've been contained into the black box next to you" Ritsu said

"Okay, so how do I get you out?" Yoshida asked

"You can't, if you try I will be destroyed in the process. You remove the casing then the hard drive goes up in flames

"Not a problem" Yoshida said as he ripped the supercomputer out of the wall and carried it over to the door.

"Watch out for that side turret" Ritsu cried out as Yoshida blocked it with his hand. "Okay then you're resilient"

"You have no idea" he said pulling out his phone

"Yeah?" Takebayashi asked

"Meet us back at the shop" Yoshida said

* * *

"Well that was boring" Yada said as she kneed the last guard in the balls.

"Nothing say easy as a bunch of drooling guards when coming up against a bunch of good looking women" Akari said as they heard a rumbling

"That could not be good" Hayami said as they saw Yoshida carrying a large black cube

"We need to get back to my shop" Yoshida said

"Why?" Akari asked

"Because of this" Yoshida said point at the cube

* * *

"Okay so what do we have here" Takebayashi asked looking at the machine, "Something big

"And needs a lot of cooling" Yoshida said

"So what is it?" Hayami asked

"First why you were sent here?" Yoshida asked

"Recovery of a sensitive item" Hayami said

"I see, Yo Koushiro!" Yoshida shouted

"Yeah boss?" Koushiro asked

"Get item E-27" Yoshida shouted out

"E-27? You mean the big object in the back?"

"Yeah" Yoshida said

"What's e-27?" Takebayashi asked "Not even I've heard of it and I've been here longer than Koushiro"

"You'll see" Yoshida said

* * *

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Takebayashi said

"you son of a bitch" Hayami said

"Where did you get this?" Fuwa asked

"I'll tell you but first Takebayashi, Hayami pay up" Yoshida said holding up his swear jar

"What for?" Hayami asked confused

"You're still on about that huh?" Takebayashi said putting a bit of cash into the swear jar

"A swear jar?" Hayami said placing some money in there as well

"Now to the big answer" Yada said

"Why do you have Ritsu's old terminal?" Hayami asked

"I was wondering that myself" Takebayashi said

"It was a backup plan, now I see why you needed to come to Akihabara. The plan was this, should a problem with Ritsu show up she could escape the internet and get back to her terminal for self diagnostics and repair. However I got a note from Karasuma that Ritsu had vanished a day after the Hand incident so her terminal was prepared to be used at a moment's notice. Now that we've got her; Tak I need you to transfer her from that to this, in like five minutes"

"I'll see what I can do" Takebayashi said

"I'll help" Fuwa said

"The rest of us will go and find out who captured her" Yoshida said

"We should find out from Ritsu once she's back online

"Good, call us when you do" Yoshida said as he and the other stormed out

* * *

"So you seem different" Takebayashi said

"What do you mean?" Fuwa asked

"Come on I'm not as dense as the others; you've changed recently" Takebayashi stated

"How so?" Fuwa asked as she did up

"I'm guessing you slept with someone" Takebayashi said

"Yeah I did" Fuwa said sighing dreamily

"Who?" Takebayashi asked

"Chiba" Fuwa said

"Why him?" Takebayashi asked "Why not Mimura?"

"She's dating some big time starlet" Fuwa said "And Chiba's the only single guy on the team"

"I see" Takebayashi said as he finished the connection

"And I'll power it up" Fuwa said as Ritsu's old terminal activated

"Ah that's better. Running repair now" Ritsu said as she changed her appearance from what she had in the cube which was basically just data running over her body to a government agent uniform.

"Good to have you back on our side" Fuwa said

"Thanks, now onto who's running the Kingpin's Akihabara operation" Ritsu said

* * *

Yoshida was walking down main street looking for something when he's phone rang. He answered it while scanning the street

"Yoshida here" he said

"We know who Koh is" Takebayashi said

"And that is?" Yoshida asked

"An old pain in the ass" Takebayashi said

"Again and that is?" Yoshida asked

"Natsuhiko Koyama" Takebayashi sneered

"That squinting suzzball of Class-3A?" Yoshida asked

"One in the same, and according to Akari Seo was in charge of the Okinawa operations" Takebayashi said

"So the Big Five are working for the Kingpin are they?" Yoshida asked as he looked around as saw a big SUV nearby "Hold on" he said as he spotted Koyama walking out of it on the phone, probably talking to the Kingpin

"What is it?" Takebayashi wondered

"I found him" Yoshida said

* * *

"This is bad, what do you mean the unit is missing?" Koyama asked

"Yeah, some guy, he just came in and ripped it out of the wall" the guy on the other end of the phone said

"Oh crap" Koyama said

"Yo ugly" a voice said

"Oh fuck" Koyama said before Yoshida punched him

"Stop swearing, so tell me what are you doing here?" Yoshida asked

"Making sure I rule the city for the Kingpin" Koyama said

"Okay, so here are things are going to go, you go back to the Kingpin, I stay here and defend this place from you and him" Yoshida said throwing him into the car and bending the car around him "Now get lost" Yoshida said indicating away from him with his head

"Get me some assassins" Koyama said "Heck get me a member of the Hand"

* * *

"so what now?" Fuwa asked

"You go back with Ritsu and I'll handle Koyama and whatever he has planned for this place. And hey even though we have an agreement, yoou can give me a shout and I'll come out and help you guys" Yoshida said

"Thanks, and we will take you up on your offer you know" Hayami said

"Good to know" Yoshida said

"So what do you think you'll go up against?" Kurahashi asked

"Who know, but what I do know is that it will be dangerous for the area. But not for me to handle" Yoshida declared

"And I'll be here to clean up and patch you up" Takebayashi said

"Thanks ma, you don't know how much I appreciate it" Yoshida said fist bumping the doctor figure of the group

"Goodbye" Akari said as the girls left.

"Boy do I need some time with Nagisa" Yada said stretching

"So are you worried?" Takeabayshi asked

"About what?" Yoshida asked

"Koyama's plans" he said

"I am. But I know with the friends and family I have around me I'll get through it and win this fight" Yoshida said

"But what about if the Kingpin or Steel Serpent comes to town?" Takebayashi asked

"One day at a time man, one day at a time" Yoshida said as he went back into his shop.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the mid-point of Taisei Yoshida and the revelation that Koh is Koyama from the Big 5! alos that bit about Fuwa sleeping with Chiba is in the latest chapter of ACDH vol 2 so go check that out if you want so you can get the full story. Not to mention can you guy tell what I'm referring two in the opening paragraph, if you can leave it in a review.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

Yoshida was concerned it had been about a week since Koyama was outed as Koh, a man who was running trafficking operations for the Kingpin, a new player in organised crime in Japan. Mostly due to a power vacuum left behind by the Hand going into hiding for some reason. It was probably the victory of the Defenders, a team of vigilantes that answer to an agent of the Japanese Ministry of Defence. But Yoshida was a solo act and the agent in charge of the Defenders knew that.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Yoshida asked

"Just talking about what's happened. Anyway I've contacted an old friend to work on something for you

"Which is?" Yoshida asked

"Something to keep you safe from what Koyama's cooking up. Because I bet it won't be pleasant

"When has anything that ugly creep done been pleasant?" Yoshida asked

"My point exactly, so what is the plan for when he comes after you?" Takebayashi asked

"Same as usual, try and find a way to stop him, stop him in his tracks and then go for a milkshake at Solstice" Yoshida said

"That's a little too simple" Takebayashi said

"Simple works" Yoshida said

"Whatever you say"

* * *

"This is not happening" Koyama panicked

"What do you mean?" Ren asked walking into the room

"I've got a pest from the past" Koyama said

"ah, yes Yoshida" Ren said

"So what am I going to do about him?" Koyama asked

"I'll ask for a specialist to come and help you out with him" Ren said

"Thank you" Koyama said

"All you have to do is make sure you don't fail again. Otherwise the Steel Serpent will be after you" Ren said walking off

"Shit" Koyama said snarling

* * *

"Hey you alright?" Luna asked as she gave Yoshida the usual order

"Yeah, just thinking" Yohsida said

"About what?" she asked

"School, friends, enemies, today" Yoshida said taking a sip of drink

"I see, that's a lot to think about" Luna said

"Yeah it is, but I can live with that" Yoshida smiled

"So how did you like the coffee the other day?" Luna asked

"It was nice" Yoshida smiled. "I might need another cup one day"

"Then all you have to do is ask me of one" Luna said kissing his nose before she walked off to attend another customer, He had to raise an eyebrow when she wiggle her hips a bit more than usual. Yoshida got the hint and went back to his snack.

* * *

"So this is him huh?" the assassin said "Should be easy enough to take out

"Even with his bulletproof skin?" Koyama asked

"Yeah, I've got something special for him" the assassin said as he cruelly smirked

"I believe you, now all we need to do is negotiate on the final price

"Don't worry the Kingpin and I have already settled it" the assassin said

"You have?" Koyama asked

"We did, and I have to say that the Kingpin is a generous man, well unless you've screwed up too many times" the assassin said

"Let me guess, he paid you to kill me as well" Koyama said

"He did, only if I fail this mission, and then you will be put down, painfully and hard" the assassin said as he took a drink

"I'm willing to take that gamble" Koyama said

"So where do I find him?" the assassin asked

"Oh don't worry he'll find you" Koyama said

* * *

Yoshida was closing up shop when it was night time.

"See you tomorrow boss" Koushiro said

"See ya Koushiro" Yoshida said as he saw his employee walk off with his earphones in. Shaking his head Yoshida took off himself when he felt someone was following him. Stopping and looking back he didn't see anyone behind him. But he knew someone was behind him. Taking a few more steps before he quickly swung a fist behind him, which made the man who was Koyama's assassin dodged the fist. Smirking her pulled out a cattle prod and shoved it into Yoshida shocking him with enough electricity to cook a steak, before he leap back and pulled out a gun

"A gun really?" Yoshida said scoffing

"It's not the gun" the assassin said as he fired at Yoshida who looked bored until one of the bullets punched through his skin "It's the bullets" he laughed as he shot two more "Them be specialised bullets for piercing thick armour plating" the assassin said as he walked off while Yoshida was on the ground moaning as he held his stomach. "So that's all she wrote for you" he laughed as he walked off with Yoshida nearly on the ground

"you bastard" Yoshida said as he collapsed.

* * *

Takebayashi was walking home after a meal at a new cafe with a few colleagues of his when he spotted a slumped over figure. He rushed towards him and moved him to the side, he's expression showing one of shock when he noticed that it was Yoshida and he was bleeding

"What happened?" Takebayashi asked

"Some kind of weird bullet, an assassin" Yoshida grunted

"Damn, don't move" he said as he took out some medication "This will put your body to sleep and slow the bleeding until I can get you to my clinic" he said as he moved Yoshida. After fifteen minutes Takebayashi finally had Yoshida on the bed in his clinic before locking the door and closing the blind. He quickly did some breathing techniques to calm himself before he moved to Yoshida's side and spread his hand out while chanting something as a bright green circle formed under his hand with glyphs spiralling around his arm up to his elbow. Soon the bullets reversed out of Yoshida's system and held by green energy which he moved over to a kidney dish and dropped them in there. Soon the green energy turned to a fiery orange like energy as he waved his hand over the wound making them close up. Upon hearing Yoshida groan he dissipated the magic before looking over the bullets.

"What the heck hit me?" Yoshida asked

"I'm not sure, I need to take it to an expert to find out what the heck these are" Takebayashi said

"So what do I do now?"

"Wear something strong and take down the assassin" Takeabayashi said "And I've placed an order for you"

"Meaning?" Yoshida asked

"I've heard of a special tailor who makes suits and costumes for heroes. He's made one for Daredevil, Iron Fist and is working on Dagger's" Takebayashi said

"Okay, but now I'm off to stop an assassin" Yoshida said as he raced out

"Good luck, and I hope that charm protects you" Takebayashi said as he went off to pull out an old book and started to read it as he looked at his hands. Smiling as he saw a blue circle.

* * *

Yoshida was back on the streets looking for something when he heard a scream. Grunting he walked over to see some of Koyama's thugs harassing a girl, and it wasn't just any girl it was **his** girl Lunar. She was clutching what was left of her dress when Yoshida stomped over there and threw a thug away. The rest looked at him and saw who it was who threw his buddy

"Yo, I don't mean any disrespect, but this bitc- I mean girl had it coming" the leader said

"Did she?" Yoshida asked

"Yeah dog, she late on payment to the Koh man"

"I don't pay him!" Lunar shouted

"You do now, in fact all of the girls at that cafe now do, since Yoshida is dea- wait I thought you were dead" the leader said

"I got better" Yoshida smirked as he threw them in a dumpster and twisted it so they couldn't get out of there.

"Thank you" Lunar said as Yoshida placed his bullet-hole ridden hoodie on her before just hugging her

"That's sweet" a thug said before Yoshida kicked the dumpster

"Come on" Yoshida said leading an upset Lunar off

"The boss is not going to like this" the thug leader said

"Nope" another one said

"Here" Yoshida said handing Lunar a mug of tea. "Did they hurt you?" he asked softly placing an arm around her and pulling tightly against him

"No, just my clothes" Lunar said

"Okay" Yoshida softly calming her down "I want you to stay here tonight okay, and don't worry I'll take the couch

"No, I should I'm the guest" Lunar said

"No way" Yoshida said

"We could share" Lunar said shyly "I mean" she blushed

"Okay" Yoshida said kissing her as he removed her top and placed her in bed before snuggling up with her and pulling the covers over them.

* * *

"What do you mean he's still alive, I used armour piercing rounds" the assassin said "He was basically dead!"

"Basically dead isn't dead. So go back out there, find the bastard and KILL HIM!" Koyama said "Oh and what will happen to you if you fail again?"

"I won't" the assassin said as he stormed out

"You will, and when you do I'll gleefully watch as you are dealt with by the serpent" Koyama smirked

"I see that he is not as reliable as he said, and don't worry the serpent will deal with him and it not affect you since the Kingpin sent him" Ren said

"I see" Koyama said "But how to deal with him if the assassin can't?" Koyama asked

"We will figure that out later, but for now let us drink" Ren said

"Agreed" Koyama said as he cheered

* * *

The next morning Yoshida smiled as he was still embracing Lunar who was softly snoring as she slept. The orange glow of dawn made her skin glow a bit. Carefully untangling himself from her and headed into the kitchen, he started to cook breakfast, the sound of sizzling bacon and the scent of toast floated in the air. Yoshida was lost in thought until a pair of arms wrap around his waist and something rubbing on his back

"Good morning" Yoshida said seeing a half asleep

"Ern" she groaned as Yoshida poured a cup of coffee for her which she gladly accepted and started to sip it. She smiled as her eyes started to sparkle as the caffeine entered her system "Morning" she said smiling as Yoshida served up breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast the pair went to work, separating with a kiss. He walked over to his shop but shop when he heard feet behind

"Think again" Yoshida said gripping the assassin's gun and twisting it out of his hand and snapping the barrel off and threw them away. Then he entered a stance and started to fight the assassin, who drew a pair of blades and tried to stab Yoshida who was dodging in turn in case the knife could slash his skin. But he was quickly distracted and saw the knife bend and crumple.

"Shit" the assassin said as Yoshida smirked as the assassin went for another weapon only to be punched by Yoshida several times leading him to a brick wall. The assassin looked between Yoshida and the wall. He reached into his pocket for something, only to have Yoshida break his hand with a punch. Screaming the assassin went down while shoving his other hand into the pocket from earlier and shoved something into his mouth

"What was that?" Yoshida asked

"Something to make sure the Steel Serpent doesn't get me" the assassin said as he slumped to the ground with foam exiting his mouth

"Bastard poisoned himself, what is it that makes the Steel Serpent so terrifying?" Yoshida asked

* * *

"You're saying the assassin just off himself?" Koushiro asked

"Yeah it was weird to say the least" Yoshida said

"So what do you think would have happened to him?" Koushiro asked

"Something bad, I'm honestly scared of this Steel Serpent" Yoshida said

"So can't you look the prick up online?" Koushiro asked as Takebayashi walked in

"I tried, but all I got were random legends and shit like that" the doctor said

"So what are you going to do to stop him?" Koushiro asked

"Find Koyama and ask him"

* * *

"Oh you have got to be shitting me" Koyama said

"I don't think I am" Ren said

"We killed himself while fighting Yoshida!" Koyama said

"Yes, I didn't even know that he had any poison on him, that would have made killing him easier" Ren said

"Not if he has that doctor with him" Koyama said

"Ah, Takebayashi if I'm not mistaken, we could use that" Ren said

"How?" Koyama said

"Tell me, how do you catch fish?" Ren asked

"You use bait" Koyama smirked

"Indeed, and I think we can have several pieces of bait" Ren said

"Excellent" Koyama said

* * *

Yoshida and Koushiro was still working in the shop when Lunar walked in

"Is everything okay?" Koushiro asked noticing

"Yes, but I should be asking that since I got a text saying that you needed help" Lunar said

"Wasn't us" Koushior said

"So if it wasn't us and you're okay then who?" Yoshida asked "GET DOWN" he shouted shielding both of them as a rocket flew in the window and blew the place up

"What was that?" Koushiro strained under Yoshida

"A rocket" Yoshida said as a silver cylinder rolled in and released a gas knocking them all out. Koyama's men then rushed in and grabbed Koushiro and Lunar, taking them out to the black 4WDs and threw them in the back

"Now for the doctor" the lead goon said as they drove away

"No" Yoshida groaned

* * *

Takebayashi was finishing up some paperwork when a knock sound. Takebayashi checked the camera and saw it was about five goons.

"Little bastards" he said grabbing something and moving to a wall. "Come in" he said as the door opened and the first goon walked past him. The second goon walked in and Takebayashi grabbed him and placed a mask on his face

"Breathe deeply now, and count form 3...2...1...Now" Takebayashi said as he removed the mask and the thug fell on the floor. "ah narcolepsy, such a headache to treat" he said as he ducked the third and fourth thugs who clocked themselves. The first thug pulled out a knife while Takebayashi just grabbed a scalpel "Please, I'm a doctor and a trained assassin with a minor in demolitions" Takebayashi said as he slashed as several places on the thug's person while dodging the massive bowey knife. The fifth thug had pulled out a gun, only to be pulled out of the clinic and flung into a car

"Now I'm pissed" Yoshida said as Takebayashi walked outside

"What happened to you?" he asked

"I just got a fucking building dropped on my head and then Koushiro and Lunar were kidnapped

"No wonder you're swearing" Takebayashi said

"And these guys?" Yoshida asked

"Well, one of them has several lacerations, one has narcolepsy, two of them have head trauma resulting in unconsciousness, and that one" Takebayashi said pointing behind him "Was in a car accident"

"Yeah well. I'm guessing we'll have to hunt down Koyama before he does something to those two" Yoshida said

"I couldn't agree more" Takebayashi said as he walked over to a container

"What's that?" Yoshida asked'

"Some you'll need in the field if you're going up against Koyama" Takebayashi said

"ANd that is?"

"That thing I ordered from Okajima" Takebayashi said opening the box.

"Whoa" Yoshida said


	5. Chapter 5

"I better not look stupid man" Yoshida said

"Don't worry you won't" Takebayashi said

"And what about the silver things"

"Titanium bracers, they should help with bullets" Takebayashi said

"I like the colour" Yoshida said as he walked out wearing the titanium bracers, a pair of grey cargo pants and a yellow shirt :The material feels familiar"

"It's the same as our old assassination gym clothes, only we added Kevlar and titanium fibres to add a bit of extra protection" Takebayashi said

"So you joining in?" Yoshida asked

"You know I can't. I'm a doctor thus I have a obligation to heal not harm"

"What about your magic?" Yoshida asked

"Another day" Takebayashi said "Besides. Mighty is needed not what the mind can hold onto" Takebayashi said as Yoshida left "Go get him my old friend" Takebayashi said looking over a medical text book

* * *

Yoshida was walking towards a recently built high end club with hip hop and trance music thrashing out of the speakers. Glaring at the club he walked in and looked around trying to get a sense of the place. If Koyama was indeed here it would be in the VIP lounge. Of course the place was packed of club goers, goons and workers. He needed to get to the top of this place and find where Koyama was. In the VIP lounge he spotted one of Koyama's lieutenants sitting next to Lunar. Yoshida growled upon seeing that so he snuck around into the VIP Lounge. Once he was inside he quickly found the poser and his hostage. Lunar was in a silvery strapless minidress that went up to her mid thigh.

"Oh waiter, another bottle of champagne please?" the lieutenant said

"No problem" Yoshida said as he pour some of the beverage and held onto the bottle. Lunar looked disinterested while the thug drunk it with some enjoyment

"Ah such a fine vintage. Please my dear drink up" he said before turning and seeing Lunar gone "What?" he asked before the bottle of champagne was thrown at him "What? he asked seeing Yoshida with a lighter in a rag

"You need to lighten up" Yoshida said throwing the rag at the champagne igniting it before leaving

* * *

"Hey you okay?" Yoshida asked as he comforted Lunar, who just nodded into his chest as he held her tight while stroking her hair softly "Did they do anything to you?"

"No" she whispered

"Good" he said just holding her as she calmed down. Yoshida really wanted to go after them, but for now he was content with just staying there and helping her calm down.

"Thank you" she said

"For what?" Yoshida asked

"Saving me from that guy" she whispered as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth. She felt safe when she was with Yoshida and soon feel asleep. Noticing this Yoshida quietly placed in bed and tucked her in, kissing her temple before walking out and closing the door.

* * *

Later that night Yoshida came across an abandoned hotel where Koyama's men were gathering while arming themselves. Smiling Yoshida simply walked in there and saw them all placing bullets into the clips and placing them in crates. Looking nonplus he grabbed a crate and walked over to where they were loading up a series of trucks, however Yoshida pulled out a road flare and tossed it into the crate and placed it in the back and closed the door

"Five, four, three, two, one" he said as the crate exploded to life, making bullets fly everywhere

"HE'S HERE!" a goon shouted before Yoshida punched him out

"GET THE SPECIAL AMMO" another one shouted

"WE CAN'T, THAT BASTARD BLEW THEM UP!" a third one said as Yoshida came out and started to throw the thugs about while bullets were flying dealing with those he couldn't reach or didn't have time to deal with himself. Rounding a corner he picked up the next thug to cross his path and threw him through the shelves into five more. Looking around he smiled before he left

"Hail to the King mates" he said as he walked away.

* * *

"HE WHAT!" Koyama shouted

"He destroyed all of our guns and ammo, including the stuff just for him

"NO, NO, NO, NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING" Koyama shouted

"It is a pity it is" Ren said walking in

"I don't need this shit right now. Yoshida is tearing my operations apart!" Koyama snarled

"And the boss is not happy about it" Ren said

"The boss is hardly happy about nay fucking things these days" Koyama said

"Especially this, Yoshida and the Defenders are becoming a pain for him to deal with. Since Seo's Okinawa operations were shut down by two of the Defenders" Ren said "He is considering sending him after them"

"What Murasakino?" Koyama asked "Isn't that too extreme?"

"No, after all he did help us out earlier" Ren said

"Do you even know where to find him?" Koyama asked

"Naturally" Ren smirked as he walked out

* * *

"So you took out their arms section, nice. But what next?"

"What do you think?" Yoshida said "I'm gunning for their trafficking department"

"Okay, good" Takebayashi said "And then what?"

"I'm going after Koyama himself" Yoshida said

"Do you really think that's a smart idea?" the doctor asked

"I do" Yoshida said

"Okay, well then let's go" Takebayashi said

"Thanks man" Yoshida said

"Quick question, do you at least know where it is?"

"Sure do" Yoshida said

* * *

Looking at he's next target and walked over to the guards

"Oh crap, not again" they said before being sent flying thanks to Yoshida who proceeded to rip the doors off and walk in. Once he was inside everyone just stopped and looked at him

"Now, I believe you have some people in the back that shouldn't be there" Yoshida said before he heard a gun being loaded and someone shot at him, looking bored Yoshida just walked forward snapped the gun in half and threw him outside. The rest of the guards dropped their guns and raced off. "Now where do I find the girls you're holding here!"

"In the back" a thug said

"Okay, now get lost" Yoshida said throwing him out the door behind him, the way was now clear so he could get into the room and destroyed the chains holding the girls that Koyama had in captivity. The girls thanked him and ran off as the police showed up. If Koyama was pissed about the ammo and guns, he would be downright furious now which made Yoshida smile like a mad shark. "I love my job, and that is taking down the scum" he said as he walked off.

* * *

"First my guns and now the girls. WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO GET HIM OFF OF MY FUCKING ASS!" Koyama shouted before downing a tumbler of bourbon and sake. Suddenly he had a idea to make him smirk. Clicking his fingers he summoned a guard and whispers into his ear before he was sent off.

"What are you up to?" Ren asked appearing

"A little retribution" Koyama said

"Against who?" Ren asked

"Yoshida messed with my business and associates, so I'm going to fuck with his!" Koyama said

"What do you mean?" Ren asked concerned

"I have knowledge of another Class-E associate from our middle school days" Koyama said

"No, the Kingpin said that you are to only target Yoshida, no one else!" Ren said

"Screw his rules! I want payback and I will get it, even if I have to break a few skulls" Koyama said draining another bourbon and sake before leaving the room. Ren sighed before pulling out his phone and dialled a number

"Yes it's me, yes he's out of control" Ren said "I understand. I will withdraw with half the men to refortify Kyoto, Hokkaido and Nagisaki" Ren added "Yes sir. I will deliver the message to him personally" he said "Very well. I am sorry for interrupting you evening. That's a nice place. I recommend pasta and steak there. Very well have a good night sir" he said hanging up before clicking his fingers to make the men still in the room to follow him. "Goodbye Koyama, hope that death is swift and painless for you"

* * *

Takebayashi had just finished up a shift at the clinic and was walking home, tonight he would go out to Solstice and have a bite to eat before meeting up at Yoshida's for a drink or two when he started to stumble and his vision was darkening. What he missed was the blow dart fired into his neck making him follow over in a drunken like stupor. Next thing he remembered was waking up sharply with a brightly over head and his hands secured to a table

"What the?" he asked

"Good evening doctor Takebayashi" Koyama said

"What do you want, I'm not a dentist, psychologist, or lawyer" Takebayashi snapped

"No, no what you are is a friend to Taisei Yoshida. And he has been a thorn in my side, and in the side of my employer

"The Kingpin right?" Takebayashi asked

"Yeah yes" Koyama said placing glass bottles onto Takebayashi's hands and covered them with a sheet. "Yes indeed and I would just appreciate if he just stopped"

"Oh and how are you going to do that? Say the magic words?" Takebayashi said

"Sort of" Koyama said as he pulled out a hammer and brought it down with all of his might on the right hand, smashing the glass making it shatter and cut deep into the doctor's hand before hitting the left and placing the hammer back on the tray behind him while listening to Takebayashi muffle his groans of pain. Sighing Koyama then grabbed a tire iron and started to play whack a mole with the good doctor's hands being the mole. Clicking to one of his men to signal a change of sound, switch from the silence and grunts of pain to Mozart, Koyama continued to destroy Takebayshi's hands. After two minutes he stopped and removed the red cloths from the hands of his victim to reveal the broken glass deep in Takebayashi's hands and his fingers mangled. "That will send a message. Leave him here" Koyama said as his group left leaving Takebayashi behind out cold from pain. Stepping out of the shadows Ren walked over and pulled out hsi phoe

"Yes, I need an ambulance and a medivac transport to the Kunugigaoka Hospital. A man's been assaulted and needs urgent surgery on his hands. Yes I understand so my employer will foot the bill. Yes I am aware you are his personal physician which is why I am calling you" Ren said before hanging up. Sighing he untied Takebayashi and took him out to where they ambulance would be

* * *

The next day Yoshida quickly got onto a bullet train and headed for Tokyo. He had heard from Celeste and Ritsu that the doctor was rushed into surgery to try and save his hands. It was unknown how much functionality he would be able to get back. But the best case was around 65% and that would be with five years of physical therapy. But Yoshida knew they wouldn't be enough. Luckily as soon as Takebayashi got into the hospital one of he's brothers led the surgical team. Yoshida found this all out thanks to Ritsu and now he was on his way to Tokyo while trying to figure out how to deal with Koyama. And that meant only one things, which made him grip his fist.

* * *

After a couple of hours, he was at the hospital as Takebayashi was just out of surgery. He waited until they reached him to ask how he was

"Not bad, in a lot of pain" Takebayashi said as they wheeled him into a room. Yoshida heard some voices saying different things, he recognised a few of them as his old classmates, namley the girls

"No problem" Hara said making Yoshida freeze up

'Hara's awake! it couldn't be!" Yoshida thought

"Is that?" Nakamura asked

"No" Kurahashi said shocked

"Takebayashi!" Hayami said

"Hey guys" he said weakly as he tried to lift his hands, only for them to stay still as they were covered in bandages and steel wires.

"What happened?" Nakamura asked

"I had a run in with one of the Kingpin's men down in Akihabara" Takebayashi said smiling

"So in other words it's my fault" Yoshida said walking into the room looking moody, but he soon locked eyes with Hara, he knew Takebayashi was saying something

"Yoshida?" Takebayashi asked

"Huh, what was that doc?" Yoshida asked shaking his head

"Still able to get lost in my eyes huh?" Hara asked

"Um, yeah" Yoshida said blushing

"Shouldn't you be back in Akihabara?" Hayami asked

"I can visit right?" Yoshida asked

"Yeah you can" Hara said

* * *

"So You're facing the Kingpin as well?" Hayami asked Yoshida as she went to get some coffee.

"More like his general Koyama" Yoshida said

"Seo, Koyama, Ren; he must have recruited the big five we went up against. So that mean" Hayami said grabbing her cup

"We've yet to see Teppei and Asano" Yoshida said grabbing his and taking a swig of it

"Do you think either one of them could be in another location in another part of the world?" Hayami asked

"I'm not sure, but there seems to be a lot of stuff happening in Miami these days" Yoshida said "Isn't that where Kataoka went"

"And Kimura was there as well" Hayami said

"Shit" Yoshida said "Things are getting out of hand here and we can't stop them" he sighed

"So what's the damn plan?" Hayami asked

"Truthfully? I'm going to finally deal with Koyama and after that I'm not sure" Yoshida said

"Very well, just don't get caught ending Koyama" Hayami said walking off

"Oh don't worry I won't"

* * *

"Ah yes, finally now all I have to do is wait and wait; especially since I haven't seen him in a while" Koyama said as he sipped a glass of brandy in comfort while smoking a cigar "Life is good" he said before turning around to look out his massive window, only to see Yoshida standing there cracking his knuckles. 'Oh crap" Koyama said

"Yeah, that's the right sentiment" Yohsida said "Now we're going to have words"

"Stay back" Koyama said grabbing a knife and tried stabbing Yoshida, only for the knife to bend and warp. "I'm not kidding" he said going for a gun. But the gun was grabbed by Yoshida and squashed it before dropping it on the ground making Koyama back up. "I surrender"

"You had that option, but you then attacked my friend

"I'm sorry" Koyama said before he threw a punch. Only for the punch to do nothing and broke all the bones in Koyama's hand making it unusable "Maybe we can come to an agreement" the gangster whimpers

"Good idea, but first have a drink" Yoshida said throwing the brandy onto Koyama before kicking him in the stomach sending him to the ground. Looking around the place Yoshida found the cigar and had a large puff of the smoke before exhaling "Cuban?" he asked before forcing the burning tip of the cigar onto his hand burning it. The next thing he grabbed was a lighter and flicked it on before extinguished it before flicking it on and glared at Koyama said

"No" he shook his head

"Lighten up" Yoshida said dropping the lighter onto the brandy soaked Koyama, with the sound of flames igniting Yoshida walked away as Koyama screamed out in pain. "Now you'll hurt no one else" Yoshida said

* * *

Koyama groaned out the flames were out and he was badly burnt. Looking around he went for his desk when glass was crunch, worried about who it was, looking back he knew he was in trouble

"Oh shit" he groaned

"Yes, shit as in the deep shit you are in with our employer. He sent me here because of the way you've been acting; focusing all of your attention onto Yoshida when he's businesses were failing. And so he has kindly asked me to deal with the problem" the figure said

"So I fall to the Steel Serpent" Koyama said "Lucky me" he groaned before he felt what little life he had left being sucked out of him by Steel Serpent. Upon removing his hand Steel Serpent looked around

"Ren" he said

"Yes sir?" Ren asked appearing

"You are now in charge of Akihabara Operations. Do not mess up" Steel Serpent said

"And what of Yoshida?" Ren asked

"You are to avoid him at all cost, and if he does come then you are to stop operations and retreat back to Tokyo" Steel Serpent said

"Very well sir" Ren bowed as the Steel Serpent left.

* * *

Yoshida returned to his apartment and slumped into a chair closing his eyes. Feeling something soft on his hand woke him

"Hey" he said softly as Lunar kissed his temple before smiling

"Is it done, are we safe?" she asked

"For now" Yoshida said but he's boss is still out there

"What are you going to do for now?" Lunar asked

"Kick back, work at my shop and spend some time with my lovely girlfriend" he said kissing her as he recline, bringing her down surprising her before she laughed and settled into his side and felt him fall asleep. She smiled as she saw the look of peace on his face, but she could tell that something would come along that and bring him into the fray once again and dreaded what he would have to do again. But for now she settled in next to him and fell asleep.

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and oh boy that was intense chapter, but you have to feel sorry for Takebayashi, and yes the hospital scene was the same as the one from the last ACDH chapter, just changed a bit for this chapter. So Koyama's dead and Ren ahs taken over. But we'll have to wait awhile to find out what happens with that because I've got other stories to tell about this series, including the Ghost Rider of Miami, the main group and a new one.**

 **A big thank you to BloodyDemon666 and Mrotrax for reviewing, all those who favourite, followed and just plain read it thank you very much and I hope to see you in the rest of the ACDH universe, which may include a figh with the ACH crew**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
